


Love Is A Choice, And I Chose You

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author sucks at fight scenes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Puns, Don't copy to another site, Everything I know about Spies comes from movies rip, Fight Scenes, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Random dude as villain of the week, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, infinity war what infinity war?, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Bucky and Tony are sent out on a mission; they discover a lot along the way.





	Love Is A Choice, And I Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winteriron Week Day 3, filling the prompts "Bed Sharing" and "Soulmates." 
> 
> \---
> 
> Also counting as bingo fills for: TSB2: A1 - Spy, Secret Agent, Assassin, or Hitman / WIB: N3 - FREE

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Finding your soulmate isn't like how it's described in all those romance novels; sparks don't fly, nothing just "clicks" into place when you find them. There's no undying pull between the two, as if spending anymore time apart would make them feel only half alive. Soulmates don't have to be together. It isn't that way, it never was. The ideal of soulmates has been over romanticised since the beginning of time it seems, and sure that's _fine_ , but it isn't reality.

The truth of it is simple; soulmates are individuals who the universe deems the most compatible with each other, two people who could be very important to each other, who could love each other unconditionally if given the chance...but it isn't set in stone.

Being with one's soulmate is still a _choice_.

A choice they don't _have_ to make.

No, just because two individuals share matching symbols on their chests, doesn't mean that they are irrevocably bonded to one another. Hell, most people don't ever even meet their soulmate.

Some people keep their marks hidden because they don't _want_ to meet their soulmate, some find their soulmate long after they've been happily married to someone else; and that's all fine.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Tony doesn't have a soulmark, at least not anymore. He had one once, right in his chest, same as everyone else; but when he'd gotten that damn _surgery_ in that damn cave, they carved it out of him. Sure, they did it to keep him alive, but Tony still had to live with the fact he had an arc reactor in the place his soulmark once stood. It was _fine_ ; Tony never cared much for soulmates anyways.

He remembered his soulmark, so if he'd ever get the chance to meet his, he'd know who they are; but without proof; how would he ever convince his mate he was telling the truth?

It didn't matter anyways.

Unfortunately for him, the universe was an unforgiving son of a bitch; because he discovered his soulmate completely by accident, and with the last person he ever imagined.

_James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes._

_Literally, what. the. fuck?_

Of course, Tony kept his mouth shut and never said a peep about it, to Bucky, or anyone else. He thought it best to just let that die before it started; back then, anyways.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

The rogues had been back for nearly a year now. Tony worked tirelessly to get the accords fixed up to something _good_ and well deserving of the Avengers' signatures; and worked even harder on getting the rogues pardoned and brought home. They all hashed it out with each other upon their arrival; yelling fits, seething avoidance, _friendly debates_ , but after a few weeks they'd all had their fill and calmed down. It took a little longer for them to get back into a comfortable groove, but they did. They'd all sat down, said their peace, made their apologies; and moved on.

They may have had quite the nasty falling out, but at the end of the day, they were still family. Families sometimes fight, but they come back together.

And that's what they did.

Almost a year later and they were a team again, a new family forged from the ashes of the Civil War. They were back to doing what they did best, save the world.

New S.H.I.E.L.D was created with Fury as the leading man, receiving their assignments straight from the Accords Council. Most of their missions came through them; the Avengers were back in business. Sure they had more regulations now, but it wasn't as much a collar and chain as Steve and the others had originally thought.

Steve had been appointed as the head of the Avengers team and was able to make specific decisions about the missions they went on; he just wasn't allowed to choose the missions themselves. He was alright with that and no one else complained either.

Things were good.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"Buck, I have a mission for you," Steve called out to his friend.

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky questioned, stopping the punching bag he was working over between his hands and angling his head to look at Steve.

"I'm not going to be able to go with you, but it's important. Here's the file, everything you need to know is in there; be sure to read it well," Steve stated, handing the file over.

Bucky skimmed through the pages and let out a whistle, brows raised in surprise, "That's ...intense," he declared before lifting his gaze to meet the captain's. "Who's my partner then? I can't imagine you're sending me alone."

"No, definitely not. This is too important and much too dangerous. You'll be going with Tony," Steve declared. Bucky simply arched an eyebrow in question. "I know infiltration and covert operations isn't really his strong suit, but he's smart, innovative, and works well under pressure. Besides, you two work great together in the field with the team. I'm counting on you, Buck."

"Sounds good to me," Bucky replied.

"Good, glad to hear it. Now go rest up and get familiar with the case details, you leave in five hours."

"Aye, Captain," Bucky saluted with a grin and headed off to his room.

It never ceased to humor him whenever Steve used his Captain America voice, especially toward him.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"Tony, I need to speak with you for a moment, please?" Steve inquired walking into the lab.

"Sure thing, Spangles; what's up?" Tony replied, sliding out from under the car he'd been working on.

"I just got a mission handed down from Fury, it's important, and I would like you to go," he stated, stopping in front of Tony and holding out the case files.

Tony wiped his hands on his pants, trying to rid some of the grease before taking the offered envelope. His brows lifted in surprise while reading it, "You want me to go on this?" he questioned. "No offence, Cap, but I can name at least three other people more qualified for this than I am."

"I know, but right now our hands are tied. Clint can't make it back by the time we need to head out, and Nat and Sam won't be back until tomorrow. I'm sending you and Bucky." Steve replied.

"Well, to be honest, Bucky would have been my first choice to send, too," Tony voiced, shooting a grin in Steve's direction.

"Yeah, about that…" Steve started.

"Something wrong, Capsicle?"

"No, nothing wrong. You were actually my first choice to send with him," Steve declared; causing a look of surprise to light Tony's face. "I know Natasha and Clint are more well versed in this type of mission, but I want you to go. Realistically, I could wait for one of them to get back; but this is Bucky's first mission without the whole team, and I trust you to protect him. You work well together, and I know you'll do what needs to be done," he said with ernesty.

"Well, shit, Cap. Enough with the tearjerkers," he said with a chuckle. "Alright then; looks like I have some homework to do. When do we head out?"

"A little less than five hours, I'll let you know; and Tony," Steve asked, waiting for Tony's acknowledgement. When the man lifted his gaze back to his own, he continued, "Thank you, really. You're gonna do great," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Cap; now get out. I gotta prep," he teased.

Steve sent one last fond smile to the other man before heading out to make all the necessary travel preparations and set up everything Bucky and Tony would need.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

The mission was supposed to only have lasted two, maybe three days, but they were a week in already; both arguably more irritated than the other. They could debate about it, about who was more disgruntled over their extended stay; but would either really be the winner there?

So they let that be and just continued to gripe and grumble at each other. Hell, they had to have fun somehow; this entire mission was nearly a bust. Nothing turned out how it was intended to, and the man they were supposed to be tracking didn't even show up at the location. They'd been camped out in the bushes for over two hours waiting on this supposed _evil scientist_ to arrive; he never did. So they had to improvise. They located him again two days later; _two days off schedule_ , but it was actually a good thing, given that the main _reason_ they'd been sent out in the first place just fell into their laps.

This scientist, Dr. Joseff Clearwater, was announced as a _special guest_ at a party; a party that was a total front for illegal, under the table dealings; illegal, under the table dealings that just so happened to include the briefcase they were supposed to steal.

So, Dr. Clearwater and the briefcase full of random death liquid would be in the same place. Great. _Good_. Now they just had to figure out how to successfully infiltrate a party that had an 'invitation only' guest list.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"I can get us in easily," Bucky said clenching his metal fingers, peering down from his hidden perch.

"Whoa, calm down, no need for hostility...yet," Tony added with humor.

"Jus' sayin', wouldn't be hard to _make_ a way in. There's a lotta doors, easy entry. Only the front is guarded," Bucky stated bluntly, as if it were just a normal Sunday morning conversation. Though, knowing the Avengers, that isn't exactly false.

"No punching, we have to blend. The briefcase is our number one priority, then Dr. Jekyll over there. If we cause a ruckus, that would squander any plan we have," Tony added.

"Then how are we supposed to get in? Can't exactly just walk through the front door," Bucky muttered.

"Leave that to me, Buckaroo; I'll handle our way in," Tony quipped.

"What, gonna sweet talk 'em? Bat your pretty eyelashes? Not sure that'll work this time," Bucky teased.

"Ye have little faith, Buckybear; I have my ways," Tony smirked in response. "I'll just dress to the nines and you can come as my plus one, be my cabana boy."

"Oh my God, do you ever take anything seriously? This is serious, we need to get into that party, and _you_ said I couldn't punch my way in. That leaves me at a loss," Bucky replied.

"I would say _'Why so serious?'_ but I don't think you'd get the reference, Buckercup," Tony huffed in a chuckle.

The famous Winter Soldier death stare was all Tony received from that comment.

"Easy, easy, Black Hawk Frown, not my fault you're from ye ol' ancient times," Tony said with a smirk, though he kept his eyes trained on the house down the hill.

Bucky let out a longsuffering groan and rolled his eyes so hard he thought he saw his brain.

Snickering, Tony added, "What's got you all _frown_ in the dumps, Buckercup?"

"I'll kill ya dead, Stark. Not another pun outta you for the rest of the trip," he declared.

"Promises, promises," came Tony's reply.

They huddled in relative silence for the next few minutes, keeping a watch on the house. Tony was tapping away on his Starkpad a mile a minute; Bucky kept glancing at it, but couldn't really understand what was going on.

"Hacker voice, we're in," Tony said, cutting the silence.

"What?" Bucky questioned.

Tony was about to respond, but the sound of a twig snapping behind them startled the both of them; Bucky pivoted at the speed of light with his pistol drawn, before lowering it and quirking an eyebrow at Tony. One of the Iron Man suits had snuck up on them.

"Couldn't warn a guy?" Bucky grumbled.

"Sorry," Tony answered, though the comical look on his face didn't make him look all that apologetic. Tony turned toward the suit and began speaking, "Gimme the goods, Fri."

"Certainly, boss," the AI replied, opening the chest plate of the suit and revealing a bag inside.

Tony grabbed the bag and hoisted it to the ground. "Alright, Winter Wonder; suit up," he stated with glee.

"I'm already dressed, what ar--" he began, but was cut off by something soft hitting him in the face. "...a suit?" he deadpanned. "We're not gonna," he began.

"Yup!" Tony exclaimed, popping the p, "We're walking right through the front doors," he said, waggling his eyebrows at the dumbfounded Bucky.

"Right, how exactly?"

"Glad you asked, Buckabye," Tony quipped, beginning to undo his pants. Bucky had the courtesy to avert his gaze, since obviously Tony had no qualms about stripping to his skivvies by a bush in the middle of the night; he thanked the powers that be it was dark enough Tony wouldn't be able to see him blush. "You see, having a digital guest list may be well and dandy, but it was actually quite sad how easy it was to hack. I've added us to the guest list, Buckaroo, full on with fake names. See? I could be a spy," he joked.

"So you could," Bucky chuckled, "What about IDs? They're makin' people show 'em at the door," he inquired.

Rather than answering, Tony simply tossed the card at Bucky; him catching it easily and turning it over.

"Peter Carter," Bucky read aloud, "Really? What kinda dumb ass name is that?"

"You know, now that I hear it out loud...well anyways, I just picked names of people I like, so...whoops?" Tony said.

"What's yours?" Bucky asked.

"Clinton Odinson," he replied.

"Alright, you're not allowed to name things anymore," Bucky jibed.

"What? I think Spiderkid and aunt Peggy would be honored," Tony chuckled.

Bucky had more issues getting ready than Tony, what with his secret hidden gadgets and all; where was Bucky supposed to hide all his guns and knives in this tight ass white suit Tony put him in?

Tony was also in a similar white suit, and upon glancing at him, Bucky's mouth went dry. He was _stunning._

 _Alright, focus on the mission, Barnes,_ Bucky scolded himself.

"One last thing," Tony piped up, handing a device over to Bucky. "It'll change your face."

"Yeah yeah, I know what it is," Bucky sassed.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Getting into the party was relatively easy, they'd walked up, showed their IDs, and were let right through the doors. They split up and mingled for a while, only to gather intel and locate what they were searching for; finding all possible exits and threats. Bucky noted two armed guards on both sides of the front door, and at _least_ fifteen other people at the party who had some type of gun hidden on their person.

After their reconnaissance, they met back up at a table overlooking the room and sat down. They saw Dr. Clearwater escorted into a back room, guided through a curtain by two guards. He had the briefcase on him; two birds.

"Objective must be in there," Bucky mumbled behind a champagne glass he was only pretending to drink out of.

"Mhm, bad news bears, we need the precious," Tony agreed.

"Ya know, sometimes I think you just say random shit 'cause you know no one will question it," Bucky snarked.

"Maybe I do," Tony grinned.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

The mission was a total failure. They were found out and all Hell broke loose. People were running in every direction, screaming; the sound of stampeding feet and things shattering could be heard from every direction. A firefight broke out and Tony was thankful he made sure FRIDAY brought them the bulletproof suits, they still hurt like a bitch if they hit you; but at the end of the day, you were _alive_ enough to feel the pain.

FRIDAY was frantic outside in the suit, wanting nothing more than to bring it to Tony; but he'd told her to hold off, they didn't want to blow their cover. One of the biggest matters for this mission was to make sure it didn't lead back to the Avengers. She did what she could from the shadows; and she did well. Lock on targeting really was something special.

Tony had rolled over from where he dove behind a table and saw Dr. Clearwater being herded away; he still had the briefcase. He searched frantically in the chaos for Bucky, and his heart almost dropped through the floor when he saw him. Bucky was on his knees, three men surrounding him; and had a gun trained right against his head. They seemed to be interrogating him.

Bucky's gaze found Tony's, and they held it; seemingly having a silent conversation. They both knew Tony only had time to do one, either get the case, or save Bucky; he couldn't do both. Bucky shook his head and fixed Tony with a look, _No, leave me, I'll be fine. Get the briefcase,_ it said. Tony just sat there stock-still; anxiety so high he was vibrating out of his skin, eyes wide and pleading.

He gulped, throat achingly dry; he knew what he needed to do: _Complete his mission_.

Reaching his gauntleted hand out, he aimed it towards Bucky and the three men, sending off a sonic blast; then quickly getting up and charging toward them, blasting them again. He felt guilty over hitting Bucky with it too, but it doesn't do a lot of damage; he'd be alright. Bucky came to enough to roll out of the way before the third blast; then he disarmed and knocked out the three men, letting their bodies drop to the floor.

Bucky's face scrunched up and he shook his head trying to get the ringing to stop, before turning a frown at Tony, "I told you to leave me, Tony! Why'd you do that?"

Tony hesitated for only a moment, searching Bucky's eyes for _something_ , "I won't apologize for saving you," he said quietly.

"You shouldn't have protected me!" Bucky shouted, "You should have completed the mission; now the doctor is gone, and so is the case; what're we gonna do about that, huh?"

"Okay, for one, no, and for two, _no_." Tony declared back, a slight bite to his tone.

"The mission is more important than me, Tony. I'm just one man! What's in that case could kill thousands!" he hissed in displeasure.

"Nothing is more important than you!" Tony shouted back without thinking, and before he could stop himself.

The utter surprise that overtook Bucky's face couldn't be mistaken, and they simply gaped at each other in silence, emotions high; but the anger swiftly slipped out of Bucky.

A tired sigh escaped him and he muttered, "I'm sorry, Tony. I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's...it's fine," Tony replied, walking past Bucky and over to the window, "And I _was_ doing my duty," he said with conviction, turning to meet Bucky's eyes again. "I had a secret mission of my own, Buckaroo; I was supposed to protect you, and I did."

"Steve told you that, I'm guessin'?" Bucky muttered.

"Not in so many words, but yeah, sort of," he said, pausing to roll his head, cracking his neck. "Besides...I'm not Tony fucking Stark for nothing," he declared, grinning widely and pulling the briefcase in through the window, giving it a light shake.

"What? How-- When--?" Bucky stumbled for words.

"Say hello to FRIDAY, sugarplum!" Tony quipped; the Iron Man suit hovered up so it was visible to Bucky from where he stood.

"Hello Sergeant Barnes, so happy you remembered I was here," she uttered in dry sarcasm. If she had eyes, her looks would kill. "I also have the doctor in here," she said, tapping the chest of the suit.

"Sorry Miss Friday, you're the best, most amazin' girl on the block, all the honies will forever be jealous," he said with a grin, letting out a sigh of relief.

"And best you not forget that, Sergeant," she cooed.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Tony chuckled fondly, "We have to get out of here, fast. Fri, baby girl, take Frankenstein there straight back to S.H.I.E.L.D., tell Steve we've got him."

"Of course, boss," she stated before promptly flying off.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

They managed to escape right as the local authorities were pulling up, running back up to where they'd hid their things. Not taking the time to change, they grabbed everything and hoofed it out into the woods.

When they decided they were far enough away from the scene, Tony stopped and called the Avengers HQ. Steve answered and gave them the location of a safehouse that was hidden nearby; Natasha would pick them up first thing the next morning, they just had to lay low and stick it out.

The men who lost that case are _not_ going to be pleased.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

They arrived at the safe house, a small cabin deep in the woods; it looked a lot more like a run down shack than a cabin, really; the size of a backwater motel room with a tiny counter and sink, one cupboard, and the only appliances being a microwave and a refrigerator. Everything had a thin layer of dust on it; no one had been there in a while. There was a ratty old rug on the floor next to the single bed; and the bathroom may as well just have been a toilet in a closet; it didn't even have a door, just a curtain. The shower was...concerningly small; but they'd have to make due. It was one night, they'd survive.

"Charming," Tony said, letting out a deep sigh. He was exhausted, they both were.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed.

They set their things down and made their rounds. Bucky knew they'd arrived unnoticed, and without being followed, but he felt more comfortable checking their perimeters anyways. Tony checked the inside, making sure there were no cameras or anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied with his thorough search, he shot Natasha a message letting her know they'd arrived safely; then began wiping some of the dust away, as best he could.

Bucky came back in a few minutes later and plopped down on the bed, causing a dust cloud to waft up.

"Comfy," he muttered, then coughed.

Tony wandered over to the fridge and peeked inside, it was mostly empty, but there were a few bottles of water. He grabbed two, tossing one to Bucky, then downed nearly half of his in one go.

Silence overcame them, both taking the time just to wind down before bringing up the elephant in the room.

Bucky cracked first.

"So...we gonna share this, or what?" he asked, already sounding half asleep.

"Uhm...no, it's okay. I uh," he paused. "I still have some things to check up on, I'll be up for a bit; you take it," Tony replied, willing his face not to heat at the implication of sleeping next to Bucky.

"What are ya gonna do, sleep on the floor?" Bucky teased.

"I mean, I could. That rug sure looks comfy," Tony muttered out with an awkward laugh.

"You can say it, you know," Bucky replied, causing Tony to shoot him a questioning look. "That ya don't wanna share a bed with me."

"That isn't, I…" Tony started, but trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say. Tell Bucky that he definitely _did_ want to share a bed with him, making everything two thousand times more awkward by sounding too eager? Or potentially hurt Bucky's feelings by staying aloof and sleeping on the damn floor?

"Is it because I'm your soulmate?" Bucky requested bluntly.

"I-- What? How-- I-- _What?!"_ Tony choked out.

Bucky just smirked still laying on the bed, his eyes were closed, but he knew Tony was gaping at him; probably all red in the face and utterly adorable.

He was right, Tony was gaping, looking shocked, astonished, and embarrassed all in one.

"Look, I know it ain't ideal," Bucky chimed in again, "But Steve would kick my ass if he heard I made you sleep on the floor; so get over here. I can take the floor if it's that big a deal."

"How long have you known?" Tony asked instead.

"Well...I wasn't completely certain, just speculation, but, since my first week staying at the tower, really," Bucky replied like it was no big deal.

" _That long?!_ Wha- How? That's been almost a _year_ , Bucky!" Tony blurted.

"I'm aware," he snickered.

"You...you've thought I was your soulmate for that long, and...why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked again.

"Figured you didn't want me," Bucky said nonchalantly with a shrug. "That's fine, considering, well, everything."

"How did you figure it out?" Tony questioned.

"That's simple. You brought me to the lab to install some upgrade from Shuri in my arm, when you saw my mark, you kinda...I donno, got lost staring at it, I guess. Not for very long, really. Steve didn't even notice, but I did. I didn't know if it meant anything, but I had a good guess. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't just deck me in the face again," Bucky huffed out a laugh.

"Hmm...that makes sense I suppose. Okay, so. Now that the cat's out of the bag; what do we do?"

"Nothin'," Bucky replied.

"Nothing…" Tony deadpanned, arching a brow Bucky couldn't even see.

"Nothin's gotta change, Tony. So you're my soulmate, and I'm yours; we've spent nearly a whole year living together, through good, bad, definitely ugly for a while, but we're friends. We don't have to pretend we're anything more just because of a tattoo we were born with," Bucky declared.

"That's...true," Tony mumbled. _What if I wish we were more?_ Were his thoughts that followed.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, though his thoughts were running as well; in hopes and wishes and _want_ for something more.

"Okay, well. You just stay on the bed, I'm not making you sleep on the floor either. You know ...Steve would kick _my_ ass too," he chuckled before walking over and hesitantly sitting on the bed beside the other man.

Bucky snorted at the remark; it was probably true, Steve would beat them both.

Bucky finally opened his eyes, rolling onto his side and peering up at Tony; who was staring intently at the wall like it personally offended him.

"You alright?" Bucky asked the man, dragging him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah ...yeah, just tired, I guess," Tony replied weakly.

"Then sleep," Bucky offered.

"Yeah," Tony muttered, but didn't make plans to move; he still looked far away.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna shower; I'm gross," Bucky stated before getting up and leaving Tony to his thoughts. Knowing Bucky was _naked_ literally just a few feet away, in a bathroom that _didn't even have a door_ definitely didn't help his thoughts.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

While Bucky was in the bathroom, Tony tried his best to shake the dust off the bed. He pulled the comforter off and flapped it out, trying not to breathe in the terrible cloud; but when he turned back around, he noticed something under the bed. It was a plastic tote, full of sheets, and blankets; _clean ones._

He sends a kiss up to the Gods, and makes the bed, opting to sit back on the edge of it instead of laying down.

"Figured you'd be asleep by now," Bucky voiced upon leaving the bathroom.

When Tony looked over at him to reply, his mouth went dry and his heart skipped. Bucky was shirtless, because of course he was. _You've seen him a thousand times without a shirt, Tony; why the fuck are you acting like a little school girl now?_ he berated himself.

Bucky plopped back onto the bed, sliding past Tony to the other side and snuggled into the covers. "Not gonna answer?" he teased.

"What? You say sum'n?" Tony muttered.

Bucky simply graced him with a knowing smirk, before getting a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Come to bed, Tony," he proclaimed, patting the area beside him.

"Bed, yeah, that sounds...good," but before he could ramble any more nonsense, he let out a shriek because Bucky had reached up and yanked him down; wrapping his metal arm around Tony's smaller frame.

Tony let out an embarrassing sound, somewhere between an exasperated sigh and a moan; he isn't sure which would be worse.

"This okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, it's fine!" Tony squeaked, shaming himself for the sound that just escaped him. "Actually," he started again, then rolled around so he was now facing the other man, "Why- why is this so easy for you? You...cuddled me, why did you cuddle me?"

"Maybe I like ya?" Bucky announced.

"Maybe?" Tony asked, a faint blush creeping onto his face, "That's-- _okay?"_ he questioned, both confused and amazed. His eyes trailed until they fixated on Bucky's soulmark; it was a mark he knew well, one he both loved and loathed.

"I have for some time, actually, and it isn't because of this silly mark," Bucky said, seeing where Tony's gaze was locked, and tapping the mark on his chest.

"Well, maybe I like you, too," Tony declared, whipping back around and sliding back until he was pressed firmly against Bucky once again.

Bucky huffed out a chuckle, snuggling his face into the back of Tony's neck, "Good," he murmured, tightening his grip around Tony's waist.

"Good," Tony agreed, smiling fondly into the warm feel of Bucky's chest pressed to his back, and the comforting weight of Bucky's arm wrapped around him. "I guess you _are_ my cabana boy," Tony snickered; Bucky scoffed fondly.

They laid together in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bucky piped up again, "Didn't ya say you had things to do?" he teased.

"I...I did say that, yes," Tony mumbled.

"I'm things," Bucky joked, grinning into Tony's neck.

"Oh my God, go to sleep!" Tony squawked, reaching back and swatting Bucky a few times playfully. He blushed so hard at the innuendo, he's positive Bucky could feel the heat rolling off him.

Bucky let out a giggle, pulling Tony even closer against him, and sighing into the warmth of the smaller man.

They both slept soundly through the night; content. When Natasha woke them up in the morning, they were still tangled together and sleep rumpled; she arched an eyebrow at them, before shooting them a knowing smirk and walking back out to the QuinJet. 


End file.
